Pinoko
by Hoshii Tamamo
Summary: Carta del doctor a Pinoko


Mi segundo fic, de un rato de inspiracion y de no tener clientes en el trabajo :P . me da gusto que mi primer fic haya sido bien recibido, espero que este tambien les guste.

Black Jack y su pequeña asistente Pinoko no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tezuka productions.

* * *

Pinoko

De nuevo se han vuelto a pelear, no es la primera vez, desde hace días se ha sentido un ambiente tenso en la casa; ¿la razón? Ni ellos lo saben, él se siente triste y ella, bueno, ella ya no sabe cómo animarlo, lo cierto es que ese día si discutieron más fuerte que la última vez; a pesar de que ella es una pequeña niña, tiene la actitud de una mujer adulta, él la hirió y ella no pudo contenerse y también le dijo palabras hirientes, ella se encierra en su habitación y el en su despacho furioso consigo mismo, ella no tenía la culpa de su mal humor y solo consiguió desquitarse con quien menos culpa tenia. Le remuerde la conciencia (si es que alguien duda que él tenga una) se sienta en su silla y por más que trata de trabajar, no lo consigue, una vosecita lo reprende por su actitud pero no sabe cómo corregir sus errores, de pronto recuerda algo que una vez le dijo el doctor Honma que hiciera cuando era niño -"Kuro- le dijo- si por alguna razón te sientes furioso, y por eso lastimas a alguien con tus palabras, escribe en una hoja la razón por la que te sientes así y con ello una disculpa, te sentirás mejor"- Sabias palabras dichas a un niño que estaba furioso por su suerte; después de meditarlo un poco toma una hoja de papel y su bolígrafo y empieza a escribir una carta:

"Pinoko

 _Lamento mucho las duras palabras que te dije hace unos momentos, no era mi intención decirlas, no sé qué me pasa estos últimos días pero no era motivo para que te tratara de esa manera y mucho menos te gritara de ese modo._

 _¿Sabes? Te amo como a una hija, tú cambiaste mi vida y la hiciste más alegre, me diste una razón para vivir y seguir luchando, sé que no te lo digo como debería y eso está mal. Desde el día que llegaste a esta casa todo se volvió un caos, pero lejos de molestarme me agrado, siempre creí que no había nadie capaz de sentir algo por mí, y yo siempre creí que no podría sentir algo por alguien, aún recuerdo el día en que despertaste en tu nuevo cuerpo, cuando trataste de hablar y te mostré un espejo para que te conocieras, eras tan frágil, tan indefensa, a veces me pregunto por qué te construí, cualquier otro doctor te hubiera desechado de inmediato, pero yo vi en ti lo mismo que vio el doctor Honma en mi después del accidente; vi a alguien que necesitaba de mi ayuda y que quería vivir, sentí que tu llegada a mi mundo era más que por ser el doctor de tu hermana, no creo en Dios, no sé si existe, solo sé que como médico debo ayudar a las personas y darles una segunda oportunidad, pero en tu caso, no fue una segunda oportunidad la que me pedias, más bien era una única oportunidad de vivir._

 _Pinoko, no tienes idea de cómo me pesan las palabras que te dije, quisiera poder volver el tiempo atrás, y responderte con sinceridad cuando me preguntaste que me pasaba en vez de pedirte que me dejaras en paz, durante estos días te esforzaste tanto en alegrarme y yo en lugar de agradecértelo te trate mal, perdóname, la expresión de tu cara mientras te decía todas esas cosas no se me va de la cabeza, fue casi como si un ser malvado hablara en mi lugar y disfrutara con lastimarte, a ti que solo haz traído alegría a mi mundo y compañía a mi soledad._

 _No sé cómo pedirte que me perdones, no sé cómo decírtelo, sé que no me merezco tu perdón y no sé cómo remediar las cosas, solo quiero ver en tu carita esa sonrisa que me ilumina todas las mañanas, que me despide cuando me voy y me da la bienvenida cuando regreso._

 _Soy un tonto, ya ni recuerdo porque te grite, porque me sentía tan triste y enojado como para lastimarte, eso ya no importa, solo quiero que me perdones…"_

Jack dejo el bolígrafo aun lado y leyó la carta, sabía que jamás sería capaz de decir todas esas cosas en frente de la propia Pinoko, al pensar eso, sonrió ya más tranquilo, pero aun con el peso de sus palabras hirientes en la conciencia. Volvió a tomar el bolígrafo para escribir algunas líneas más cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y una figurita pelirroja se asomó por ella.

-Sensei- dijo la pequeña pelirroja de manera tímida- ¿ya no estás enojado?-

Al escuchar la pregunta y mirar la expresión de perrito regañado de la niña el corazón del médico se enterneció, y su sentimiento de culpa se intensifico.

-No Pinoko, ya no estoy enojado- respondió mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de ternura y cariño además de culpa

-sé que lo que te dije no estuvo bien- comenzó a decir ella mientras entraba con actitud apenada, pero él la interrumpió.

-¿tienes hambre?- fue su pregunta.

-si- respondió ella.

-¿quieres ir a comer Sushi?

Los ojos de Pinoko se iluminaron, sabía que la propuesta de ir a comer sushi era la manera del doctor de pedirle una disculpa, ella asintió entusiasmada; al verla tan contenta Black Jack continuo:

-bien, ve por un abrigo, hace frio y no quiero que te enfermes.

Pinoko salió corriendo, se dirigió a su habitación y tomo su abrigo, al hacerlo vio sobre la cama la carta que había estado escribiendo, la tomó, la leyó y pensó:

-Después se la entregare- y salió corriendo.

Por su parte, Black Jack la estaba esperando en la entrada de la casa.

Sobre la mesa de su escritorio se encontraba la carta que había estado escribiendo y que en los escasos minutos de ausencia de Pinoko el término de escribir, el final decía:

" _tu alegría me hace feliz, tu presencia me ilumina, agradezco tu perdón._

 _Te amo hija_

 _Black Jack "_


End file.
